Micropop
About the Album "Micropop", '''is the fifth album released by Jack Stauber, and the first to release under ''Jack Stauber's Micropop, ''released on June 29th, 2019. This album consisted of many songs uploaded on his social media, while also including some new ones, some scrapped ones from Patreon, and some old archives. This album, though not getting a lot of views, was met with a bit of praise, mainly with the new tracks and the more high quality versions of the old songs. Something met with question, was why some specific songs '''didn't appear on the album. Some people thought this meant all the songs that didn't appear on the album would all get extended, or the songs that did appear on the album wouldn't get extended. This was proven false and both, songs on the album and the ones that didn't appear still had a chance of being extended. It was released on both Spotify and Apple Music. It contains the following 99 tracks: # Order # $4.99 # Junk Bat # Dour Girl # I Heard Ya # Get a Hold of Yourself # Polarizer # Benchmarks # Choice # Crocodile Tears # Those Eggs Aren't Dippy # Just Take My Wallet # Seltzer # Astronaut # Easy Eyes # Tragic Bean # Pup # Spring Cleaning # Echo Co Co # Comb Attack # Darren # Sod # Whisper # Wise # Doctor # Growing Baby # Out of the Box # The Motions of Fun # Underneath # Thrower # Benny Worm # I Hope You Miss Me in Heaven # Love Cookie # Everything Bagel # The Ground is Not So Far # Shucks # Coral # Goldie # Undie # Bubblegun # Sticky Flower # Words of Wisdom # Oh Lugsury # Penny # Richter # Broken Record # Sleep Talk # Dumpster Girl # Dialtone # Elder # Tall Long Blonde Cowboy Party # Once I'm in My Head # Lima Bean Man # Love and Co. # Behead it All # Black Pepper # No More # Jamie # Baby Got No Heart # Huts # Love Bug # Calm Water Fast Living # Freefall # Gift of Eden # Shattered Molars # Pumpkin Pie # Mr. Backwards # Eyelash # 6B # Don't Say That One Word I Think Is Funny # Jozz # Eating on the Go # Estranger # At the Store # Angel # What Did You Do # Blood Pump # Performer # Cooking With Abigail # Not for Your Throat # Pavlov # Wet Willy # Hot Dog # Cupid # Loco Ocean # Eleven o Clock # Lice # Epoch Elliptic # 4379 # Great Lake # Sine # Boo # Lick My Common Sense # Peppermint # Teacup # Bumblebees Are Out # Pearls # Pull # Is Anyone There? Trivia Album * There was no official trailer uploaded for it's release * Jack has never mentioned the Micropop album, both before and after its release. As it just released out of nowhere * On Apple Music, it says Micropop released on May 30th, 2019, despite its official release being on June 29th * On YouTube, every song on the album, excluding Richter, was under the channel "Various Artists". They were all eventually added to "Jack Stauber's Micropop" * Despite having more tracks, [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Viator Viator] is still a longer album in time length. Songs * 36 songs on the album are from his social media, while the 63 other songs on the album were new songs, scrapped songs, and archives * Cupid, Those Eggs Aren't Dippy, and Out the (B)ox are the only songs on the album with extended version, this also proves that a song an the album still has a chance of being extended. * Cupid was extended before the release of Micropop * On Micropop, $4.99 has sound effects of a phone ringing out in the background, whether this was added for this album, or it was always there and it was inaudible under the VHS hissing. * Most of Dour Girl is just a slowed down version of Pearls. * Just Take my Wallet, Broken Record, and What Did You Do are originally from Tumblr * What Did You Do was originally called "wydy", which is an abbreviation from it's title. * Doctor, Growing Baby, Peppermint, ect. at one point had 0's next to them. This was just a mistake and didn't mean anything, and it was eventually fixed. * The Hi-Hat and cymbals in Out of the Box and Love Bug are more audible. * Out of the Box, was originally called "Out the Ox", it is unknown if this was a title or change, or this was the original title. * Underneath 'is a slowed down sample of ''Pad Thai * Benny Worm, Elder, and Jamie start of with short intros before the song actually starts that wasn't in the original. * '''Benny Worm also has it's own new ending that wasn't in the original. * The Ground is Not So Far '''was once played in the background for a trailer for one of his live performances * A sample from '''Seltzer '''was used in '''Coral, just played backwards and slightly edited * Seltzer shares the name was an animated short Jack made also named "Seltzer" * Oh Lugsury '''originally appeared in the background for an old archive called "vhs collection" * '''Richter was the only song, at the time, that wasn't under "Various Artists", and was under "Jack Stauber's Micropop. Which is why Richter is one of the most viewed song on the album. * Dumpster Girl is known for appearing at the end of "Berid" the sixth track on HiLO * Tall Long Blonde Cowboy Party 'skips the sounds at the beginning, possibly sounds from the VHS being used * On Micropop, '''Lima Bean Man '''is slightly faster during the part when it sings "I Hope She's Not Dead" * '''Shattered Molars '''skips the first sound heard at the beginning, and also removes the heart monitor beeps. * '6B 'was originally named ''"6B Baby" on the original YouTube video. * '''Estranger removes the high-pitched beep at the end * The first note heard on the intro for 'At the Store, '''is removed * 'Lice '''uses a different ending than the one heard in the original video * '''Great Lake '''has a full song usually preformed live, and this song was known within some fans before its release on Micropop * '''Bumblebees Are Out '''plays a quick, distorted and warped version of itself as an outro before abruptly ending. This wasn't heard or seen in the original video.